


The Taste of Ink

by yours_eternally



Category: Ice Nine Kills (Band), Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Card Games, Choking, Cuckolding, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Justin picks at the paint on his nails, pretending he can’t hear every word they’re saying. He’ll move if the conversation gets any moreheated, and the way Ricky’s looking at Vinny it might well. Yet another trail of thought Justin isnotfollowing.He’d kind of — sort of — walked in on them a couple of days ago; Vinny on his knees, with Ricky’s tattooed hands sunk deep into his curly hair. He immediately turned and walked out of the room.Of course. But that didn’t mean his brain hadn’t been periodically popping that image back into his consciousness.Having walked-in on Vinny and Ricky a few days ago, all Justin is trying to do is mind his business and stay in his lane. But it seems like Vinny and Ricky have no intention of staying away from him.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Justin Morrow/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Taste of Ink

Justin tries to swallow a yawn, dragging his attention back to the conversation he’s half listening to. The show’s a couple of hours over and most of the bands and crew are hanging out in the couple of back rooms at the venue. 

It’s pretty noisy. Tomorrow and the day after are their first days off in eight and everyone seems to be in high spirits as a result. Everyone’s drinking and laughing; someone keeps putting on that earworm he’s been hearing everywhere on the speakers before everyone yells for them to change it. 

Justin’s tired but it’s a good kind of tired. Spencer’s sprawled out next to him with the other Justin and Chris on the couch adjacent. He’s not sure where the other _Motionless_ guys are. They must not have come out of the showers yet. Justin glances around the room, pulling at the collar of his t-shirt. He’d better not follow his thoughts down _that_ rabbit-hole. 

They’re talking about the album and Justin’s trying to concentrate enough to listen but his mind keeps skipping onto the beer he’s got propped on the arm of the couch he’s sitting on. He might have a glass of wine later, if he feels like it.

He might even sleep in tomorrow. He can just imagine it; warm and comfortable, and maybe he’ll slip a hand into his underwear and jerk it as his first act of the day. 

Justin comes out of his private fantasy at the sound of an irritated noise from the couch across from him and further back. 

_Shit_. It’s Vinny. Who seems to have appeared out of thin air along with Ricky who he’s pouting at as he flicks a pack of cards with his tongue caught between his teeth. Justin feels his stomach drop. It’s cute. _He’s cute._

But Justin’s not dumb enough to put himself in between whatever is going on on the other couch right now. However much he’d like to. 

Justin picks at the paint on his nails, pretending he can’t hear every word they’re saying. He’ll move if the conversation gets any more _heated_ , and the way Ricky’s looking at Vinny it might well. Yet another trail of thought Justin is _not_ following. 

He’d kind of — sort of — walked in on them a couple of days ago; Vinny on his knees, with Ricky’s tattooed hands sunk deep into his curly hair. He immediately turned and walked out of the room. _Of course_. But that didn’t mean his brain hadn’t been periodically popping that image back into his consciousness. And he sort of can’t stop thinking how it would have gone if he hadn’t left. Probably not as sexy as he’s imagining but a fantasy is called a fantasy for a reason. 

‘—you said,’ Vinny says, tone whiny. 

‘Vin, I told you — there’s too many people,’ Ricky says in an undertone. He hands his glass of wine to Vinny, who sips it still looking pouty and displeased. 

‘Then, let's go back to the bus,’ he says with a shrug. Ricky takes the glass backing, tipping it back to finish the dregs and then setting on the table with a clink. 

‘Fine,’ he says, ‘—go and ask nicely.’ Vinny snorts popping up to his feet, and Justin apparently doesn’t look away quickly enough because Vinny makes a beeline for him.

‘Me and Ricky are gonna go play strip snap on the bus, wanna join us?’ he says, flicking the cards ominously. Justin frowns at him, feeling his pulse pounding.

‘Uh, isn’t it strip poker?’ Justin asks, smiling at him in spite of himself. 

‘Poker’s boring,’ Vinny says, eyes gleaming, ‘—and besides I always win snap.’ Justin laughs a little, scratching the back of his head. He glances toward Spencer and Justin hoping for help but they’re still absorbed in conversation with Chris on the other couch. 

‘Um, okay,’ he says, getting up to stop Vinny staring at him. Vinny doesn't move back quickly enough and Justin realises for the first time he has to be at least a head taller than him. 

And he can’t help but notice he could probably enclose Vinny’s pale throat with one hand. 

‘Jeez, you’re a big one, huh?’ Vinny exclaims, setting both his hands on Justin’s chest making him flush even harder since everyone in the room must have heard that. He can feel Ricky’s eyes on them as well, and he can feel his gaze like a line of fire on his skin. 

Justin laughs awkwardly, peeling Vinny’s hands off him. Vinny turns leading the way out and down a set of steps, Justin follows, wondering what the Hell he’s doing, with Ricky behind him so he’s effectively trapped. Vinny leads them to the _Motionless’_ bus. It’s dark and silent, unobtrusively parked-up outside the venue.

When Justin gets inside, Vinny’s leaning up to click the AC into life. He reaches up to catch him around the waist on instinct when he stumbles. Vinny laughs turning in his arms and Justin tries not to notice how warm and taut the skin beneath his t-shirt is. 

‘You deal then, Vin,’ Ricky says from behind them and Justin lets the other go quickly. They get set up to play on the couches; Justin next to Vinny with Ricky sat cross-legged on the floor. 

‘You need me to explain the rules?’ Vinny asks as he deals cards. Justin snorts and shakes his head no. They start and Vinny wins the round, giggling and demanding Justin’s and Ricky’s shirts. Justin tries not to stare when Ricky leans up, arms stretching out, to give up his shirt. His nipples are pale pink and puckered in the cool air from the AC. 

Justin looks at Vinny instead, who at least has all his clothes on. Until the next round, which Ricky wins taking Vinny’s shirt and Justin’s shoes. Ricky wins the next round as well and they flip the pack. Justin loses his socks and Vinny his beat-up sneakers. He’s barefoot underneath, which he complains to Ricky is unfair but Ricky just shrugs. Justin’s getting nervous, which is making him fumble his cards even worse.

Ricky wins the round again and Justin can feel a flush spreading right up his neck as he and Vinny wiggle out of their jeans. Vinny giggles at the pattern (ditzy, late 80s zig-zags that had made him snort in the shop but were much less funny in this setting) on his boxers, Vinny’s fingertips curling briefly under the elastic to snap it back. Justin slaps his hand away, blushing, and Vinny laughs more. 

Ricky deals for them to play again, and Justin can feel his pulse making his hands shake. But the glut of adrenaline from being in his underwear on the chilly bus where anyone could walk in on them had apparently sharpened his reflexes and he slams his hand down feeling Vinny’s and Ricky’s slap down on top of it.

‘Looks like you lost, Vin,’ Ricky says, voice curling with amusement. Vinny huffs but his eyes are gleaming. 

‘Hm,’ he says, getting up from the couch and moving to stand in front of Justin, who feels like every muscle in his body has set solid, as Vinny reaches for his hands and guides them onto his hips. ‘—you better take them off, since you won.’ 

‘Uh, um…’ Justin starts, trying to form a coherent thought as he feels how warm Vinny’s skin is under his hands. Justin looks at Ricky, who looks back smiling easily.

‘Aren’t you… is this, um, okay?’ he mumbles and Vinny frowns at Ricky too but then his expression clears. 

‘Oh! You like the jealous boyfriend thing?’ he says, setting his hands on Justin’s shoulders, ‘—sure, we can do that, you can fuck me while Rick watches.’ Vinny bends to kiss him, half climbing on his lap as Justin tries to hold him back, flushing so hard it’s giving him a head rush. 

‘Vin, _Jesus_ , give him a minute,’ Ricky says, catching his arm and pulling, ‘c’mon, come here.’ Vinny allows Ricky to pull him off Justin and into his lap, giving him a long, savouring kiss while Justin watches, feeling like glowing sparks of electricity are running up and down his thighs. 

Ricky surfaces from the kiss, putting his hand on the back of Vinny’s head, coaxing him in to kiss his neck, so he can look at Justin. 

‘You can leave, of course,’ Ricky says, taking in Justin’s no doubt shocked expression. 

‘I don’t want to,’ Justin finds his mouth saying and Ricky grins. 

‘So, you _do_ like the jealous boyfriend thing?’ he says, grinning more, as Vinny twists to peer at him. 

‘No,’ Justin says quickly, feeling a flush burning in his cheeks. 

‘Cute,’ Vinny declares, reaching up to put the back of Justin’s cheek to feel the heat of the flush. This just makes Justin flush more. 

‘Can I kiss you then?’ Vinny asks, thumb stroking over Justin’s cheekbone. Justin nods, shifting as Vinny climbs back over him. Vinny’s mouth is warm and soft pressed against his and when he opens it to lick into Justin’s, Justin can feel his gut twisting up with heat. Vinny’s hips are shifting a little, ticking against his stomach. Justin can feel his cock is hard through the fabric between them and his ass rubbing against Justin is getting him there as well. Vinny pulls back, sucking Justin’s lower lip. 

‘You know,’ he purrs, ‘my guy would be _so_ angry with me if he knew we were here like this.’ Justin can feel every single word go straight to his dick. He flushes, knowing Vinny must be able to feel it pushing insistently against him. Vinny grins, making small circles with his hips. Then he lowers his eyelashes, biting his lip, back in character. 

‘I don’t know what he’d do to me if he found out,’ Vinny says, looking flushed and upset, ‘—sometimes he’s just so awful.’ 

‘W-what does he do?’ Justin rumbles, trying not to actually pant as Vinny trails his hands down his chest. Vinny smirks again.

‘Oh y’know,’ he says with a little shrug, ‘—he can be a little rough sometimes.’ 

‘You l-like it when he’s rough?’ Justin asks and Vinny grins wider, eyelashes flickering. 

‘Sometimes,’ he grins, and Justin sets his hand on Vinny’s collar bones so his neck fits in the ‘L’ of his hand. A muffled moan comes from beside them and they both look at Ricky. Justin feels a twist deep in his gut as he takes him in. He’s moved to sit on the couch beside them with his hand in his jeans, and his other hand over his mouth as he watches them and fucks into his own fist. His glassy eyes are on where Justin’s hand is resting at the base of Vinny’s throat. 

‘You wanna watch him fuck me, baby?’ Vinny murmurs, leaning to stroke Ricky’s hair. Ricky nods and Vinny gets up, removing his underwear and bending to snag a condom from his jeans. He pulls open one of the cupboards in the kitchenette and retrieves a tube of lube. Justin wants to ask why it’s there but Vinny is back in his lap and very, very naked so the question shoots out of his mind.

Justin takes the lube, slicking his fingers and letting the brush over Vinny’s hole. He puts his other hand back at the base of his throat applying a little pressure but not enough to make anyone nervous. Vinny squirms, hands on his chest, pushes back into his hand. Justin can feel the head of his cock stroking against the bare skin of his stomach. 

Justin adds another finger, sliding them in and out of Vinny as he rocks his hips. Justin can feel his body clenching as he another finger, carefully working him open. He squeezes a little harder, hearing Vinny’s breath catch. This makes Ricky give another muffled moan and Justin feels his dick throbbing with need. 

He pulls Vinny down to kiss as he removes his hand. Vinny moans into his mouth. Justin pushes him back.

‘Get on top of him but don’t touch,’ he says, voice firm, pointing to Ricky. Vinny’s eyes gleam with amusement as he stands up off Justin and climbs over Ricky, who’s as pink and panting as they are, shaking his hips at Justin when he’s settled. 

Justin grabs the condom, pulling his underwear out of the way to roll it down his cock. His cock throbs in response to his touch and Justin can’t quiet keep in the gasp. He guides his dick into Vinny’s hole, pushes into him until Vinny’s skin pressed flush to his. 

‘Hands behind your back,’ Justin says, as he puts a hand on Vinny’s chest to support his weight. Vinny does it and Justin hooks his other hand around his forearms to keep them in place as he starts to thrust into him. 

‘ _—fuck_ ,’ Ricky grunts, underneath them. Justin bites his lip, his skin tingling as he starts to fuck into Vinny harder. Vinny moans, back arching, as Justin increases his pace. Vinny whines and Justin can feel his body clenching. Justin shifts his grip slightly so his hand is around Vinny’s throat again, not squeezing but allowing Vinny’s body weight to press into his hand. 

‘ _—fuck_ ,’ Ricky growls out again as Vinny’s whine catches a little. Justin groans quietly. He liked that. And he liked how Vinny’s body twitched around his cock at the sound of Ricky’s voice. 

Vinny whines again loudly as Justin gives a particularly rough thrust. So Justin does it again and again and again until he can feel sweat rolling down his chest and back, pooling in every dip and depression in his body. 

‘You look so fucking good,’ Ricky mutters, eyelashes flickering as he stares into Vinny face. Vinny moans and Justin feels his body tighten almost unbearably as he comes. Justin shifts his hand onto his chest to pull him up, letting go of his arms. Vinny groans, going limp against him as Justin looks at his come, wet on Ricky’s chest and stomach. Justin gives another half dozen rough thrusts, eyes on Ricky’s hand as he jerks himself, equally close and equally desperate.

Ricky comes and the sight of him coming in hot stripes over his fist is enough to push Justin over the edge. Justin gasps sharply, going rigid and he feels the orgasm tearing through his gut. Justin groans, hands shaking as he holds Vinny’s hips working himself through it with shallow thrusts. 

When it’s over, and Justin feels like his limbs are only loosely sewn on. He carefully withdraws and drops onto the couch opposite. Starburst popping behind his eyes and his blood pressure drops. Across him, Vinny and Ricky are kissing, messy and affectionate, hands in each other’s hair. Until Ricky pushes Vinny back gently and tells him to go and get in the shower. 

‘You okay, dude?’ he asks, when Vinny’s out of the room. He’s pulled up the zip on his jeans but he does still have come drying tacky on his skin that Justin can’t seem to take his eyes off. 

‘Um, yeah, I’m fine, yeah,’ he mumbles, still a little disorientated. 

‘Good,’ Ricky says with a smile. ‘It’s cool if you want to go catch a shower or something— Vin’s fine,’ he adds as an afterthought. Justin nods, but then it occurs to him he’s being dismissed. He loses the used condom quickly in the kitchenette’s trash and pulls his scattered clothes back on. 

‘I’ll um…’ he starts turning to Ricky, who’s been standing watching him silently. 

‘Yeah, see you tomorrow,’ Ricky grins. ‘—you can tell Chris the coast is clear,’ he calls as Justin stumps down the bus steps and Justin feels himself flush all over again at the thought that anyone would know what they’d been doing. Justin stumbles back inside, head still spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure strip snap is a thing 😅 (and technically I _do_ know how to play Texas hold 'em) but I do also genuinely feel Vinny would be better at snap..
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌
> 
> Edit: apparently my other fetish is long paragraphs 😅


End file.
